


Not In the Habit

by TeenySweeney



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Bruce Banner has major self esteem issues, Bruce is sad, But we knew that didn't we?, Everyone disapproves, Is this a drabble?, M/M, Serious!Thor, Thor doesn't care, talk of marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 07:35:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeenySweeney/pseuds/TeenySweeney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I just want to apologise for the title. I couldn't think of anything better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not In the Habit

Thor isn't in the habit of keeping secrets from his family. So, naturally, when he decides eventually that he wants to marry Bruce, he goes to his parents. Perhaps unsurprisingly, his father does not approve.

"A mortal! A _man_ , no less!" He exclaims as he paces in front of Thor.

"Father, if you would only meet him--" Thor begins to protest.

"I have no need to meet him! It will change nothing." Odin stops pacing, but doesnt look at Thor.

Thor sighs. "Father, please, I fail to see why this is an issue."

"You fail to see many things, Thor. He is not an appropriate match--" Odin snaps, glaring slightly.

"Who are you to decide who is appropriate for me?" Thor demands, incredulous.

"I am your father. Does your stubbornness have no limits?"

Thor glares and then sighs again. "Well, your opinion is quite clear. The fact remains that I am not here to ask your permission; I will marry Bruce without your approval."

With that, Thor turns and leaves.

\---------------------------------------

Thor isn't in the habit of keeping secrets from his Bruce, either. Once back on Midgard, he reluctantly informs Bruce of his father's response to their relationship. He stops when Bruce begins to look dejected and cups the man's cheek.

"Do not let it bother you."

"I don't know, Thor, I mean..." Bruce shrugs and sighs. "Your brother doesn't like me, your dad doesn't like me, even your friends aren't so sure..."

"I care very little for their opinions. I love you." Thor insists.

Bruce sighs again.

"Does it never occur to you that maybe you're just the only one who doesn't realise that I'm not good for--" He begins.

" _Enough_!" Thor cuts him off firmly, frowning and bringing his free hand up to cup Bruce's other cheek. "Not another word. I love you - intensely - and I will continue to love you regardless of what anybody may say. Do I make myself clear?"

Bruce swallows, blinking a little; he's not sure he's ever seen Thor be so deadly serious. He nods slowly and Thor relaxes a little and runs a hand through Bruce's hair.

"Good." He murmurs softly.

Then he pulls Bruce in and kisses him, slowly, but thoroughly, wrapping an arm around his waist. Bruce wraps his arms around Thor's neck and tiptoes, closing his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. I apologise for any spelling mistakes, this was typed on my phone. Feedback would be lovely. :)


End file.
